Back frim Ireland
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Karen and Leland have just shown up out of the from Ireland at blue at the Independence Inn and are going to surprise her brother Luke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at The Independence Inn Karen and Leland show up with all thier luggage and Lorelai comes to the lobby and gasps.

''Hey Guy's!'' Lorelai says and hugs them both

''hey Lorelai!'' Karen says

''Hi Lorelai!'' Leland says

''what are you doing here wow that's alot of luggage!'' Lorelai says

''yea well we just flew in all the way from Ireland we were there for a while vacationing,touring, and visiting Leland's family for a while.

''aww.'' Lorelai says

''so what are you doing back here?'' she asks them

''well we are here to see my brother.'' she tells him

''Luke?'' she questions her

''aww well he will be excited!'' Lorelai tells them

''yea exactly what we thought.'' Karen tells her

''so do you have any rooms available?'' Karen asks her

''actucally I do let me just check you guy's in.' Lorelai tells them

''great!'' Karen says

Lorelai goes behind the desk and checks them in.

Lorelai hands them a key ''here room 5 it's all ready for you.'' Lorelai tells them

''thank you Lorelai we'll see you in a little while.'' Karen tells her

''okay have fun.'' Lorelai tells them and watches Leland bring all thier bags upstairs

Lorelai goes into the kitchen

''hey sweetie!'' Sookie says

''hey so um Luke's sister and her man are here.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww he's going to be excited!'' Sookie says

''so what's going on are they engaged or they got married or do they plan getting married and are here to tell/suprise Luke with the news?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know but something has to be going on. They just flew all the way here from Ireland!'' Lorelai tells her

''yea something has to be going on.'' Sookie tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later Karen and Leland are sitting in bed

''wow,wow that was!'' she says

''yea you okay?'' he asks her

''yea perfect you?''he asks her

''also perfect and this bed is so comfortble!'' he tells her

''well good you should tell Lorelai that she'd be happy and pleased to hear that.'' Karen tells her

''so?'' he questions her

''so what do you think we concieved?'' she asks him

''I don't know but I hope!'' he says

''I've always wanted a daughter.'' he tells her

''I'd be happy with whatever we get.'' she tells him and kisses him

''okay we should probably get up and start getting showered so we can go and see Luke.'' she tells him

''okay you go first.'' he tells her

''noo you come with me shower with me it will be faster.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes to the bathroom with her to get showered

After thier shower they are getting dressed

''so are you nervous about meeting my brother?'' she asks him

''oh yea totally.'' he tells her

''well don't worry he's nice.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

They get dressed and leave the Inn and go over to the Inn while Luke is out and go upstair's to his Luke get's back Caesar find's him.

''hey Luke I think I saw somebody go upstairs.'' Caesar tells him

''upstairs into my apartment?'' Luke asks him

''yea.'' Caesar tells him

''thanks!'' he says and runs up the the door flies open


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Hey Luke!'' Karen says

''Karen!'' he says and hugs her

''how ya doing sweetie?'' he asks her happily

''good um Luke this is my boyfriend Leland...baby this is my big brother Luke.'' Karen tells him

''Hi Luke Danes!'' Luke introduces himself and shakes his hand

''nice to meet you.'' Leland says

''you too so where have you guy's been

''we have been in Ireland actucally visiting his family,vacationing,and touring so it's been fun!'' she tells him

''well that's good!'' he says

''you guy's like Ireland?'' Luke asks them

''we love it it's really pretty there.'' Karen tells him

''aww well that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' Karen says

''so what are you doing here?'' he asks them

''wel' we wanted to talk to you

''okay do you need money or something?'' he asks them

''no nothing like that we are thinking about getting engaged and having a baby and we wanted to know what you think?'' she asks him

''What!'' he says and gets up angrily

''come on Karen how long have you two been going out for are you really ready for all this so fast?'' Luke asks her angrily

''well yes I think we are!'' she tells him holding Leland's hand

''I love him and he treats me like a princess that I am and he has money and he loves me for me and wants a baby with me!'' she tells him

''oh come on Karen this is all ridiculous!'' he says and gets some juice out of the fridge and pours himself a glass and drinks it 


End file.
